


The Weight of Our Choices

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Beth Lives, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Episode: s05e08 Coda, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Daryl doesn't understand why she did it.





	The Weight of Our Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 9 - argument for of the 31 days of fanfiction. Thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: TWD is owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

“What the hell were you thinking, girl?” Daryl growled, rounding on her as soon as they had walked far enough ahead of the rest of the group. Grady Memorial was no longer in view, and he was eager to put the whole ordeal behind them. When Beth didn’t answer, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“What, Daryl?” Beth asked angrily, the tears welling in her eyes. 

Not speaking, he pulled her down into the woods, off the main road. He knew they’d be able to take care of any walkers the two of them ran into while they hashed it out. 

When the others were no longer in sight, Daryl turned on her. “What the hell were you thinking?” he asked once more.

Beth angrily pulled out of his grasp. “I don’t know!”

“She could have killed you!” Daryl shouted. “Hell, she would have if I hadn’t shot her first. What the fuck were you thinkin’ stabbin’ her with a pair of scissors? Fuckin’ scissors, Beth?”

She winced at his words. “I don’t know,” she angrily reported. “She… She had to pay, Daryl. You don’t understand.”

He glared at her. “Then help me understand, girl, ‘cause all I saw was that you don’t give a damn about your own life - nearly throwin’ away for that boy.”

“Don’t make this about Noah, Daryl.” Beth put her hands on her hips. “It was about me. It was about what that woman tried to do to me in that place…” Her hands clenched into fists. “What she let them do to the patients there.”

“You don’t understand the weight of what happened, Beth,” Daryl said firmly. “You almost died - why the hell did you go back after her? Was your reasoning worth your life?”

“Yes!” Beth cried, ignoring the tears falling down her face. “She was letting the men use the patients there…”

Daryl froze, his hands clenching into fists. “Did someone-?”

“No, I killed him.” Beth trembled with her admission. “Dawn knew, though. Told me I had to let it happen.” She looked at Daryl, her gaze pleading with him. “If I had to die for her to stop running that place like she was, then so be it!”

“Fuck, Beth,” Daryl cursed, dragging his hand over his face. “I need a fuckin’ cigarette.”

“You and me both,” Beth spat angrily. “I was scared, Daryl, and I still am.” The reality of what had almost happened started to sink in. Her body trembled, and just as she thought she would collapse, he pulled her into his embrace. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed against him. “Daryl.”

Daryl held her tightly, wishing that she would stop crying. He felt like an ass for making her cry - he always did when he made her cry. 

“I thought I lost you,” Daryl whispered after she calmed. “I couldn’t… Beth…”

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Nah, no need to be sorry, girl. I can see you had your reasons.”

Beth buried her face against his chest once more. “When I was there… I didn’t dream of Maggie saving me… It was you. I always hoped that you’d come in, kill Dawn, and save me.”

Daryl scoffed, tightening his hold on her. “I ain’t ever losin’ you again, girl.”

“Sounds like a fine plan to me, Mr. Dixon.” Looking up, she smiled weakly as she stepped out of his embrace. 

“Come on, we can look for some water while we’re out here before heading back to the road.” He disappeared into the brush.

Beth nodded, following closely behind. She’d follow him anywhere.


End file.
